The present invention relates to an attachment device for chain link fences, and more particularly relates to a plurality of such devices which may be secured to a chain link fence as a system of graphic elements to produce a decorative design or as supports for a sign or the like.
Chain link fences, of the type having post-supported interwoven wires producing a matrix of wire lengths extending between wire cross-over centers, are frequently used for fencing in areas for commercial, institutional (e.g. schoolyards), domestic, agricultural and other purposes. Such fences are not terribly attractive and have conventionally been "decorated" simply by painting the wire or wires a particular colour. The wires are normally spaced sufficiently far apart that lettering or designs painted on the fence would be unrecognizable. Hence the fences, when painted are normally in a single colour.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,884 of Singer issued Nov. 27, 1973, a square plaque is taught which has deformable tabs at its periphery. These tabs are intended to be wrapped around the wires of a chain link fence so the plaque or plaques cover one or more of the mesh openings between the wires. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,975 of Howell issued Mar. 24, 1987 describes and illustrates a system of grooved blocks of square configuration, with light wire connectors, the blocks to be installed onto the wires of the fence by way of the grooves and secured there by means of the wire connectors, thereby to close the openings in the mesh and provide privacy or wind protection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative construction of attachment device for a chain link fence which is economical to construct and simple to install. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which will be difficult to tamper with, once installed on a chain link fence, and to a plurality of which devices or sign or the like, to be affixed to a chain link fence, may be secured.